Business entities that provide financial services often offer various reward programs for account holders who make purchases from a merchant or vendor who is affiliated with the business entity. For example, the DISCOVER® Financial Services group of companies offers cashback bonus programs to DISCOVER® Card account holders who make purchases using a DISCOVER® Card credit card.
The DISCOVER® Financial Services group of companies also offers other DISCOVER® Card credit card programs. In addition to offering 5% or 1% cashback bonuses, one DISCOVER® Card credit card program also promises account holders “Unlimited cash rewards that never expire” and “Double your Cashback Bonus when you redeem for gift cards or certificates from many of our 60 brand-name Partners.” The availability of these or other additional features in the DISCOVERS Card credit card program may represent an advantage that motivates an account holder to prefer (and show loyalty to) a DISCOVER® Card credit card over a competitor's credit card.